primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
The New World (New World Episode 1.1)
|name = The New World}} The New World is the first episode of the Canadian Primeval spin-off show, Primeval: New World. Summary "When prehistoric creatures start appearing in Vancouver, it falls to a small team of civilians to handle the deadly predators, and to investigate the Anomalies in time they're coming through."http://primevalnewworld.com/episodes.php#1 Full synopsis On the rooftops of Vancouver, Jack and Jill jump from a building rooftop with parachutes. Jill lands safely by a street below, and then tries to contact Jack over her radio but he has disappeared. Jack is then shown being attacked by a large animal, revealed to be a Pteranodon, on the rooftop and trying to escape it. In Stanley Park, Evan Cross and Tony Drake are tracking something through the park. Just as the two see what they are looking for, which is an Anomaly, it closes. It is then revealed that Evan and Drake are trying to track and study the Anomalies. As the two leave the park, Connor Temple is shown watching Evan and Drake from behind a tree. The following day, the police discover Jack's mangled corpse in a street. Detective Harlow calls Drake, who is a Predator Control officer, in to identify the animal responsible for the attack. As the police stand over the body, Dylan Weir, Drake's partner, arrives at the crime scene. Upon examining Jack's body, Dylan doubts that the animal was a bear or cougar, and suspects that Jack may have been attacked in the air (to which Drake comments that it would have taken a very large bird to have caused Jack's brutal injuries). Evan drives to the location of his company, Cross Photonics, and on the way is raced by a British cyclist. When the two arrive at Cross Photonics, the cyclist shows off to Evan's sarcasm, and is revealed to be a Cross Photonics employee, Mac Rendell. As Evan and Mac enter the building, Angelika Finch, Evan's CFO of Cross Photonics, tries to call Evan, and he tries to brush off the call only for him and Mac to then bump into her. Ange is upset at Evan for forgetting about a meeting with another company on that day, and Evan reveals that Mac has been promoted to Cross Photonics' Special Projects Group. As Evan, Ange and Mac walk through the building, Ange explains that Cross Photonics will go bankrupt if she continues investing so much money into Evan's Special Projects Group. Evan takes Mac into a secure, secret part of Cross Photonics called the Tank, and introduces him to the SPG's computer genius Toby Nance. Upon hearing of the Anomaly which appeared in Stanley Park the previous night, Toby wants to set up a magnetometer network to track it with. Evan and Toby also explain to Mac that the Special Projects Group's purpose is tracking radiant magnetic events called Anomalies, before preparing to leave for Stanley Park. In Stanley Park, two bicyclists ride into a tunnel from which a mysterious glow is emanating, and their screams and monstrous growls are then heard from within the tunnel. In another part of the park, Mac and Toby are setting up one of the magnetometers, during which time Mac flirts with Toby to her annoyance. At Cross Photonics, Connor has infiltrated the building and is searching for something. Once alone, he breaks into the Tank and scans for something. Back in Stanley Park, Mac and Toby are still placing the magnetometers around the park, discussing how and why Mac joined Cross Photonics, while Mac continues to flirt with Toby. At the Tank, Connor uses his tracker to find a damaged device hidden in Evan's office behind a photo of his wife. Taking the device, Connor then leaves the Tank, but encounters Ange on the way out of Cross Photonics. He manages to avoid being discovered by pretending to have been sent to improve the local Internet reception, and then leaves. Back at Stanley Park, Evan is placing more magnetometers around the park when he finds a piece of Jack's parachute. Dylan then arrives and runs into Evan, and the two realise that they both know Tony Drake. As Evan and Dylan discuss the possible presence of large animals in the park, they are stalked by a large, unseen creature in the bushes. When Dylan tries to call for help and her cellphone suffers from interference, Evan realises that the Anomaly has reopened, and uses his tracker to follow its signal through the park. Dylan follows after Evan, and the two arrive at the tunnel where the cyclists disappeared and find the Anomaly in the tunnel. As Evan studies and photographs the Anomaly, Dylan finds the cyclists' clawed and damaged headgear nearby, and a Utahraptor then arrives. Evan takes several photos of the raptor as it advances on him and Dylan, and just as it pounces, Dylan pulls Evan into the Anomaly. Evan and Dylan fall out through the Anomaly into the Cretaceous, and the Utahraptor follows them through and prepares to attack again. When Evan notices that the Anomaly is weakening, he pulls Dylan and himself back through into the present just as the Anomaly closes. Evan and Dylan are both surprised from what has just happened, and Evan takes Dylan back to Cross Photonics to review the collected evidence and learn more. Once the two are gone, another Utahraptor arrives and searches in the tunnel for the Anomaly, but it finds it is now marooned in the present. At the Tank, Toby is awestruck at Evan's photos of the Utahraptor, while Mac is shocked merely at the fact that Evan used a 35mm camera. Ange walks in and sees Evan's photos of the raptor, and it is then hinted to the group that Evan has encountered the Anomalies before and may have already known that they are portals in time. An unimpressed Ange is concerned over how much it will cost to successfully cover up the Anomaly incursion, and the group try to decide who is best qualified to handle the Anomaly crisis. Evan then decides to call Drake for Dylan. Drake reveals that he has been tracking a creature to a SkyTrain service tunnel, and Evan orders him to wait until the group arrive. However, Drake hangs up and investigates by himself when he hears someone screaming in the tunnel. Drake is stalked through the dark by the Utahraptor, and calls Evan to warn him when he finds a mutilated corpse in the tunnel. Drake then tries to retreat, but is attacked by the raptor. After Evan, Dylan and the team arrive, they watch as coroners remove Drake's body from the tunnel. Though shocked and upset at Drake's death, Dylan ices down her emotions to do her job and examine Drake's body. Connor arrives and talks with Evan, refusing to reveal his identity. He shows Evan the damaged device from his office at the Tank, and tells him to leave the Anomalies alone. When Evan refuses, Connor warns him that if the wrong creature is removed from its time period, history will unravel, and that attempting to control the Anomalies will only result in cataclysmic consequences. Connor then tells Evan that all the Special Projects Group can do is put the creatures which come through the Anomalies back where they belong, and leaves as Mac ventures to join Evan. Dylan rejoins the team and explains that it is likely from Drake and Jack's deaths that there is another Utahraptor still in the present. Harlow then informs Dylan that a child has been attacked in Stanley Park and gone missing, and the team go to investigate. At Cross Photonics, Ange is trying to locate a government agency that handles unexplained phenomena, to hand the Anomaly operation over to. She is led to the highly unorganised office of Project Magnet, where she meets Lieutenant Ken Leeds. Ange is unimpressed at the mess Project Magnet is in, and the fact that it is all but forgotten now. Leeds admits that Project Magnet was officially declared redundant in 1954, but just as Ange is about to leave, Leeds convinces her that he is qualified to deal with the Anomaly threat. At Stanley Park, Evan calls Ange for help in getting the police to allow them to help, and Ange gets Leeds to clear everything up. Mac arms himself with one of a series of weapons originally belonging to Drake, which Dylan is unimpressed by. The team head into the park in search of the missing boy, and split up and head for the creature nest at different angles. The boy, Trevor, calls the team for help over Jack's radio, and it is revealed that Trevor is being held captive in the nest by the Pteranodon. The team rush to the nest to save Trevor, but their attempts to rescue the boy only anger the Pteranodon and cause it to destroy Jack's radio. Evan and Dylan shoot numerous tranquiliser darts into the Pteranodon's body, but when the tranquilisers take too long to knock the creature out, Evan resorts to drawing its attention away from Trevor. As the Pteranodon approaches Evan, Mac comes out of hiding and shoots the creature, distracting it long enough to allow Evan to run past it and rescue Trevor from the nest. As the Pteranodon finally begins to pass out from the tranquilisers, the team relax, until the Utahraptor arrives and attacks Evan and Trevor. The raptor and the Pteranodon (the latter creature having briefly regained consciousness) then briefly attack and fight one another, until both collapse. Later, Evan, Mac and Toby store the Pteranodon and the Utahraptor in cryo-storage in the Tank's freezer room back at Cross Photonics, with Evan telling Toby about the incursion and deciding to keep the creatures frozen until the team can return them to their home time. As Mac and Toby leave the freezer room, Evan recollects the day he first encountered the Anomalies. It is revealed through flashbacks that six years ago, Evan and his wife Brooke were driving home, when Evan's phone was scrambled by magnetic interference from the Cross Photonics building (which was then an abandoned warehouse). Evan broke in to investigate, dragging a reluctant Brooke with him, until they found an Anomaly. An Albertosaurus then attacked Evan and Brooke, killing the latter just before Evan could save her, but Evan was saved from the creature's attack when he was suddenly tackled out of its path by a person (whose face goes unseen) wearing a jacket with the Anomaly Research Centre's insignia. In the present, Evan enters the same room where the Albertosaurus attack in his flashbacks took place (which is now sealed off and refrigerated). He walks over to a small, hidden glass unit which contains an obscured frozen human; and Evan scratches some of the frost on the unit's windows away to reveal the same ARC insignia on the frozen occupant's jacket. Cast and crew Appearances Characters *Jack *Jill *Evan Cross *Tony Drake *Connor Temple *Dylan Weir *Harlow *Mac Rendell *Angelika Finch *Toby Nance *Rita *Brooke Cross *Ken Leeds *Trevor Molison *Alternate Mac Rendell (flashback and corpse) *Others Creatures *Pteranodon *Utahraptor *Albertosaurus Locations *Cross Photonics **The Tank *Stanley Park *Cretaceous woodland *SkyTrain service tunnel *Ken Leeds' office Objects and technology *Handheld Anomaly detector *Anomaly timer (first appearance, not named) Organisations *Cross Photonics **Special Projects Group *Canadian Army **Project Magnet *Anomaly Research Centre *Vancouver Police Department *Predator Control Team *UmiGen Technologies Chronology *In , it was mentioned that The Sound of Thunder takes place on 9 June, 2012, and that the series of Anomaly incursions the Special Projects Group have faced up to then have spanned the course of six months; indicating that The New World chronologically takes place in December 2011 or January 2012. Trivia *This is the first episode of all the Primeval franchise to not to feature Abby Maitland or to be set in the UK. *The DVD version of The New World, Evan has his flashback of the 2006 Albertosaurus incursion after returning to the Tank from the Anomaly hunt with Drake in Stanley Park instead of at the end of the episode as seen in the original Canadian broadcast version. Errors *The aforementioned time setting of The New World established in would put The New World in winter, while the green trees and the sunny weather indicates The New World to be set sometime in the summer. References Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Primeval: New World episodes